gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Rostovskaya Bratva
Shedrov's Brigade Rostovskaya Brigada The Rostov Gang |founder= Pavel Sivakov Timur Sivakov |ledby=Pavel Sivakov Yuriy Shedrov Nikolai Alenin |members= |type= |colors= |locations=Little Moscow Willowfield Las Colinas Playa De Seville Temple Ganton Verona Beach Market Ocean Docks |businesses= Assault Extortion Murder For Hire Burglary Armed Robbery Drug Distribution |fronts= |hidec= |founding= May 2012 |dissolved= |enemies= The G' Street Clique |affiliation= Gaccione Crime Family The Brooks Organization Nasa Stvar Sons of Satan Motorcycle Club}} Rostovskaya Bratva is a known Russian crime group operating in the area of various Los Santos neighborhoods founded by Pavel 'Pashtyet' Sivakov and Timur 'Melkiy' Sivakov being firstly known as the Sivakov's Brigade. Currently after the death of both brothers, the group is led by Yuriy Shedrov who has reformed the group into a much more different operating way. History Founding Both of the founders are originating from , where they were originally connected to the Rostov Gang which operated in several criminal activities such as the largest last known to moneylaunder around seven hundred million dollars. The duo arrived to Los Santos from Rostov in early 2012, where they apparently have started to work in the Ocean Docks area at the HCC logistics company. On the meantime the both settled around the area of Ocean Docks, but later moved to Little Moscow. The first criminal acts by the brigade were started in the HCC logistics company where they were stealing business supplies that they were trusted to transport. Soon both of the brothers got joined by a young thug named Vorontsov|Seryoga] who also was working in the HCC logistics. The brigade then developed into larger scale activities. They were now robbing several warehouses in the Ocean Docks area, and later sold the goods on the streets. With time going on they also worked on small time robberies, robbing vehicles and even went over to extortion. As well they used their Rostov contacts to ship in Russian alcohol and cigarettes which were in price a lot cheaper than in America. The Brigade then moved on with it's activities into the areas of East Beach and Little Moscow, eventually taking full control of the areas. End of the Sivakov Reign Soon enough the neighboring Jefferson area had a new group in it's heart - the Carson Street Gang which very quickly gained a dispute with the Brigade. Melkiy first got into a dispute in a club with Jackson Hughes which after apparently Hughes jacked his . Later Pavel called Shedrov and stated that he has a new job, putting up Hughes as the new target for the hitman. However another meeting with the Carson Street Gang happened, when Hughes got accompanied by James Webster and a shootout began with no-one getting injured. Later they called Shedrov out of his apartment to join them as they were on a full scale war now with the Irish crew and were on the search to take them out. However they soon got followed and another shootout began, which ended with Timur being kidnapped by the Irish. The situation went on with Valentina Kuznetsova alarming the police about the kidnapping of Timur and eventually Shedevr and Pastyet being on the search for their bratan troughout the whole city. In the meanwhile Pavel agreed on the ransom of twenty grand that the Irish asked and sent the ambal of the group Georgiy Bazarov to the agreed meeting place, where Shedevr and Pavel hid in the nearby forest waiting to ambush their enemy. Soon without meeting their enemy the Police forces arrived, making Yuriy and Pavel to run away, however almost being away they again got surprised by the police. Shedrov then didn't think long and jumped in the nearby river and swimmed for his life, only hearing shots fired over from the place where Sivakov was. Shedrov later made his way home trough the forest, only looking back from the hill spotting a police vehicle driving around the coast of the river on the search for him. At Little Moscow Shedrov got informed by his associate Igor Maximov about the death of the both Sivakov Brothers, indicating an end to their Brigade. Rostovskaya Bratva After days of the Sivakov deaths, Shedrov now becoming the new Avtorityet of Little Moskva, started to re-organize the neighborhood and collecting several smaller pairs or just individual criminals around the area. Offering the a wing to go under, protection and of course with his group to achieve what they were all looking for. On the other hand, he made a strict notice of he wants this group to work with a discipline followed by everyone, generally everyone obligated to engage into sport activities, dismiss any usage of drugs and keep alcohol and cigarettes as a minimum in their daily activities. They also worked on restoring the Little Moscow Boxing Club, which now would be used for their trainings and as well the neighborhood witnessed a cleaning of non-Russian ethnics in the area. The group also strenghtened it's contacts with the news report Valentin Kuznetsova, which got interrupted by a police officer Robert McMiller who later got shot three times in the back by Babishev in an nearby alley, making a clear revenge act for the death of Pavel Sivakov. But other associates of the group engaged into an extortion operation of the Green Taxi Cab company, which's deniel for their first offer resulted a taxi driver to be taken to the woods and being beaten up and his cab to be burned down, making an signicifant warning. In the reign under Shedrov the group have forced several other gangs and small time groups under themselves and as well have gained a close alliance with the Gaccione Crime Family. The End The last era of the Rostovskaya Bratva came when Nikolai Alenin took over as Yuriy Shedrov disappeared. Nikolai kept the brigade afloat, practicing different rackets from extortion to car theft. He made his associates work as hard as they could. The last day, Nikolai the Boss had a meeting with the Gaccione Crime Family to work out some problems with the help of Jimbo Rhodes in keeping watch. After the little meeting, Nikolai and Jimbo walk out and go back to Little Moscow where Nikolai was murdered in cold blood, ending the era of Rostovskaya Bratva. Ideology The ideology of the group is to be with a very strict discipline and authoritarism as the base of operating. The strict discipline goes by that drug usage is forbidden totally, as well members are told to use cigarettes and alcohol to a minimum. Most of the members are participating in several sport acitivities, such boxing, bodybuilding or other known fighting sports. The group is known to be Russian-nationalist oriented, which forbiddens any other ex-USSR nationalities in their lines, except Slavic. Thus they are known to have hate against anyone who supports the ideology of Communism. Historical Membership 'Boss' • Yuriy 'Shedevr' Shedrov - Current known leader of the group, took the reign after Pashtyet's death. Previously known as Pashtyet's bodyguard and hired gun for various organizations. Reorganized the criminal group with a more stricter discipline and operating way. 'Underboss' • Semyon 'Logoped' Babishev - Current known underboss - organizing the group's finances as well, was put in the position by Shedevr after the end of the Sivakov Brigade. Previously known as a drug dealer and ex-boxer from , . 'Lieutenants' • Kazimir 'Kamaz' Zhidkov - Highly respected figure of the Bratva, known to be carrying out extortion operations. • Nikolai 'Muhamed' Alenin - Known associate of the Brigade, suspected to have carried out the hit on Konstantin Roskossovski. Has been actively operating in drug operations as well. 'Enforcers' • Vasily 'Vasya' Andriy - One of the alive remaining Sivakov Brigade's members. Known to organize a partnership between Rostovskaya and Brooks Organization in the drug distribution sector. • Sasha 'Gorilla' Ryzhkov - Current bodyguard and driver of Shedrov. Previously known to be a bodyguard for several other notorious Russian criminal figures. 'Associates' • Lev 'Shustriy' Raskalov - Cousin of Yuriy Shedrov, one of his most closest associates as well. • Mstislav 'Slavik' Redegin - Close friend of Alyik and Makar. Specializing in extortion operations. • Aleksei 'Alyik' Lazarenko - Associate of the group, close friend of former assoaciate Konstantin Roskossovski. • Vladimir 'Kogot' Tiagunov - One of the various associates in the Bratva, very close friend of Sergei Voronstov. • Roman 'Makar' Makarov - Associate of the group, only left ex-member of Orenburgskaya Bratva in Los Santos. • Sava 'Siyemka' Bychkov - Close friend to Semyon Babishev. Served a prison sentence for the murder of LSPD officer Robert McMiller. 'Former Members' • Pavel 'Pashtyet' Sivakov - Founder of the Brigade, led the group until he got shot in Montgomery woods by LSPD officer Logan MacKenzie. • Timur 'Melkiy' Sivakov - Founder of the Brigade, was filling the underboss position until he got kidnapped and killed by the Carson Street Gang. • Vladimir 'Tolstyak' Paszkov - Former enforcer, known to have been a very loyal member to the Bratva and a good earner. Murdered by LSPD after a being wanted for being involved in an attack against several officers. • Georgiy 'Zhora' Bazarov - Former associate of Sivakov's Brigade, known to have specialized in extortion operations mainly. Was murdered by unknown people, currently the Bratva still seeking revenge for his death. • Konstantin 'Kostya' Roskossovski - Former associate, got murdered by Nikolai Alenin for an unauthorized murder of another associate. • Rustam 'Rustik' Yusopov - Former associate, imprisoned for life after trying to kill a PD officer by driving over him with a SUV. • Igor 'Mehanik' Maximov - Former associate, friend of Yuriy Shedrov. Deported out of United States for various charges. • Denis 'Denchik' Malkin - Formed associate, current status unknown. •Sergei 'Seryoga' Vorontsov - Former Well known member of the group, one of the three recently remained Sivakov Brigade's members. Have apparently gained a mental disorder after a vehicle accident, which resulted him being in coma. Was killed by LSPD after putting a gun up to Nikolai Alenin's head as a phony hostage. • • Stepan 'Styopa' Zernov - Former associate of the Sivakov's Brigade, current status unknown. Is suspected to have emigrated out of United States. • Vladislav 'Tsigan' Fedorov - Local of Little Moscow and worker directly under Semyon Babishev, participated in the attack against The G' Street Clique. • Vladimir 'Dubrik' Dubrovenko - Associate of the group, known to be a good friend of Shedrov. Relations With Other Criminal Groups Unity Gardens X3 An apparent partership between Unity Gardens and Sivakov's Brigade was formed in the very first weeks of the group's criminal operation. The relationship was gained trough the older Sivakov brother selling stolen goods from HCC Logistics to the Mexican gang. Currently as Unity Gardens is a defunct street gang in Los Santos, there is no active cooperation between it and Rostovskaya Bratva. Domashevich's Group After the apparent appearing of Dmitriy Domashevich in the city and his communist ideology supporting group, the Sivakov Brigade soon met the other group in the Little Moscow Underground Parking Lot. Domashevich there asked for a merge between the both groups, in which Pashtyet replied that he better wants to see a weekly payment from the other group. The apparent discussion between the both groups ended with a shootout, in which Vasily Andriy, who was that time an associate of the other group got shot, with the same happening to Pavel Sivakov. The apparent war between the both groups ended when Pavel's younger brother Timur Sivakov went to get revenge on the other group, but found out that they have left the city, running off from the upcoming large scale conflict. The Strakosha Syndicate An operating Albanian mob in Little Moscow had no actual encounters with the Brigade, however they started a cleaning operation fighting apparently for the area of East Los Santos. In result, two apparently connected associates to the brigade were killed and after that no other action happened as the Albanians had left the city. Zoe Pound Sivakov Brigade's first encounters with the Haitian ethnic group named Zoe Pound happened north from Little Moscow in Little Haiti. The group of Haitians led by Didier Wright was put up for two choices to pick - to pay a tribute to the Russian group or to be killed at the very same spot. With the groups agreement a meeting was set in the East Beach Parking Lot, where Georgiy Bazarov got sent to pick up the agreed on first payment, only to find out from a distance that the Haitians were in apparently waiting for them together with the Albanian mob who were already responsible for various murders of Russian criminals in Little Moscow. After the discover of the possible alliance between the both groups, the Brigade dismissed any business relations with the Haitians and decided to take action. While the Zoe Pound was as well settling disputes with the Hitomi Organization led by Haruka Hitomi, the leader of the Haitian gang Didier Wright got kidnapped and later tortured for a information in a Little Moscow housing project, afterwards being shot to death. In the next day the enforcer of the group at that time Yuriy Shedrov got sent to take out the two remaining members of the gang. In a drive-by by shooting, he shot Beaumont Lafleur in the chest six times and finished off Joakim Dupree with one shot in the left eye. Carson Street Gang The first encounter between the both groups happened in a night club, where Timur Sivakov got into a conflict with the Irish Mobster Jackson Hughes who later stole Melkiy's Mercdes-Benz SUV. In the next day more conflicts went on between the groups, as Timur had met Pashtyet in the morning they both were driving to Little Moscow when Hughes appeared with another individual James Webster again appeared in Timur's SUV and another vehicle, blocking their road for a few times and it didn't went long for a chase to ensue with Melkiy opening fire at the other individuals. After loosing their followers, the brothers contacted Shedrov and went to find their persuers to end the fast erupted conflict shortly. However they themselves were surprised by Timur's own SUV on the brigde in Ganton where a shootout erupted without anyone getting injured and the Irish evading the scene. Some minutes later Shedrov and Melkiy regrouped, only to be afain chased by the Irish. Which resulted Melkiy to shoot out a whole clip of bullets from his AKSU-74 at the SUV, but failing to hit any of the enemy. Timur then got kidnapped and taken to an unknown warehouse where later he got killed. The group's conflict ended with Valentina Kuznetsova warning the police about her lover's kidnapping, which got the both Irish found and taken in by Police forces. However a mistake of LSPD also brought death over to Pavel Sivakov with this conflict also ending the reign of the Sivakov's Brigade. Gaccione Crime Family With the Saint Joseph Street Crew forming in the area very closely to Little Moscow, Shedrov decided to make contact with it's at that time Caporegime Joseph Gaccione. After a meeting in the R&R Lounge, the both mob bosses had made up a deal to make a monopoly of crime in the city and solve conflicts in a more diplomatic approach with sit-down's instead of physical violence. Time went on and a dispute came over called in the criminal underwold as 'The Willowfield Situation' where a group of drug dealers named The Brooks Organization went in a war with The G' Street Clique, having the Gaccione Family involved because of a mistaken attack made by the gang from Ganton. In a result, two sit-down's were made and beef went off, with the leader of the Willowfield drug crew agreeing to pay a percent to the Italians. Another minor dispute went on the 1st of August, when two associates of the family Chrissy Craps and Moe came over to Little Moscow in search of one of their stolen cars that a member of Rostovskaya had mistakenly stolen. As Shedrov reached out to Idlewood to talk over the situation, another associate Jonathan Daciano came up and insulted him, suddenly four other men appeared and told the associate to calm down. In a result, the dispute was solved and Chrissy Craps paid five thousand dollars to Shedrov as an apology for their associate's rude behaviour. Yakuza Yamaguchi-Gumi The approach to the Japanese Mafia clan happened trough their money launderers Imants Young and Ryan Carther who both were plotting to execute at that time Chief of Detective Bureau Franco Gallo by hiring the Bratva to kill him. They agree'd on the sum of seven hundread thousand dollars, but paid only the half and the hit eventually didn't happen. Soon enough a meeting between Yuriy Shedrov and Akira Sakura happened, where the both discussed business. However, after the first meeting a partnership was made, the next day the Mayor candidate Lars Rosenberg came to Shedrov and his group, telling that a group of Asian men were trying to harm him. Eventually a sit-down went over the borders, with Akira Sakura throwing the Bratva out of their headquarters and declaring that there will be no business between the groups. Lars Rosenberg then got beaten up right outside of the building by Yuriy Shedrov by the event that he just had caused. Another dispute occured between the both groups, when mistakenly Georgiy Bazarov and a group of other three members tried to extort Ryan Carther and his associates at their clothing in Rodeo. Another meeting was called in, with almost the whole Yakuza being there, and Shedrov and four other men standing against them all. Nicholas Mancini was there at the meeting as well. The dispute was solved, as Shedrov in this time picked his own side, just right before the Yamaguchi-Gumi did stating that those weren't they who harmed Rosenberg. He denied any of his group's involvement in the action. However, the next day Georgiy Bazarov's dead body was found in Ocean Docks. This dispute remains unsolved, as the Bratva has suspicion that the Yakuza has killed one of their members. Another dispute happened in Little Tokyo where the Bratva visiting the Sushi Restaraunt belonging to a high figure of the clan, were unhappy with their service. Vasily Andriy beforewards were trying to do business with the group, but a fight almost break out, with eventually a group of Croatian mobsters backing up Vasya. The situation cooled down, but then again Shedrov wasn't happy with the service, so he demanded the restaurant owner to pay for the food he had paid but never received. The restaurant owner refused to do so, so the Bratva left the restaurant. The Brooks Organization The Bratva after gaining two and a half kilograms of was in a search for a group that would distribute the said amount for them. Soon enough Marcus Brooks got introdouced to Yuriy Shedrov trough Vasily Andriy. At the same night a deal was made and an small amount of drugs were provided to the group as a test if they would or not sell it out. After forming a partnership together with The Brooks Organization a problem came on the streets - The G' Street Clique which was a gang ran Ganton by Joseph James opposed Brooks and his crew in drug dealing in Idlewood. At the very same time Gaccione Crime Family got into a misled conflict with Brooks due to a shooting that was caused by the other gang. The situation soon was sorted out with a sit-down including Marcus Brooks, Yuriy Shedrov, Vasily Andriy, Joseph Gaccione and Louis Garelli. The G' Street Clique The Bordeianu Clan Nasa Stvar The Kosher Nostra The Totenkopf Sons of Satan Motorcycle Club The first encounter with the Sons of Satan Motorcycle Club was with Semyon Babishev and Nikolai Alenin going to offer and collect their first payment of insurance on motorcycle club's main hangout spot - Club Razor in Market. After the Club Razor's owner agreed, the next day, Nikolai went to receive the money owed with no problem. After a few days of Club Razor being visited by the Bratva, mostly overseen by Nikolai Alenin himself. After a while the club being overseen by Nikolai and the Bratva, they started to form an alliance, with an official alliance verbally stated in early August.